A frequent problem that occurs when it comes to fixing two components to each other is that a maximally precise compressive force and/or a maximally precise fixing force is to be applied in order to achieve a secure positioning of the components with respect to each other.
An example of this is a vibration-damped and/or vibration-decoupled positioning of a housing unit around a magnet unit of a magnetic resonance apparatus (e.g., a medical magnetic resonance apparatus). In this case, a precise positioning of the housing unit in relation to the magnet unit is desired, which requires a precise setting of a fixing force and/or fixing position during assembly and/or installation of the housing unit.
In order to provide a precise fixing force and/or fixing position, a fixing element for securing the housing unit, for example, is to be oriented substantially orthogonally to a weight force acting on the magnet unit. However, due to manufacturing tolerances and/or tolerances in a shaping of the metal of the magnet unit (e.g., a main magnet of the magnet unit) and/or due to a welding of individual components, the fixing elements for securing the housing unit are not oriented orthogonally to the weight force of the magnet unit. To compensate for this, in order to secure the housing unit, a precise fixing force that allows a position correction is to be set. Adjusting the fixing force using a torque wrench requires a high level of assembly and/or installation effort, however. The torque wrench would have to be embodied as magnetic resonance compatible for this purpose.